clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PengStation
Discuss it here! Stakes Investment PlayStation=Sony which equals PengStation=Sony Antarctica. Why don't Sony Antarctica invest stakes in the product? ----Alex001 14:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) A Blah! Blaha-ha! Sony Antarctica? They must be new! And I think I have an idea. How about Muffin actually make the game sand run the buisness, but S.A produce them? There will be a contract to sign, but that won't be a problem. -Dentor That's a good idea! But the article has to be created first... and also it will punch in new games (since Wii takes most of the attention) to improve PengStation to the max? ----Alex001 11:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, we will need alot more interesting consoles and more games to impress our viewers, due to our current problem and rivalry with Snowtendo. I suggest we have...a..umm...maybe a uh...ummm OH WaddleBoy Advanced! It would be good to have another parody, eh? What do you think of this idea? -Dentor No. It dosen't seem right. You see, Dentor, if this happens, the people will be both confused and suprised. This would also lead to merger, which will have shareholding between you and the other. Besides, Sony Antarctica wanted to have it, but it didn't matter much. The big his is truly Micro Hard and Soft's PBOX 360, which gained the crowds. I suggest we create another different console, this one not a parody, and it would be good. ----Alex001 10:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) (I am not the leader of that company!... but I do help them...) Hmm, they do seem to be taking all the crowds away, and that's a big problem! But, as you see, if we make one that isn't a parody, the fans will be like "HUH?" leading to complaints. And Sony (which i suggest a better name "snowy") Antarctica can't just want the PengStation games, they can help with them but that's all, I would only pass over the buisness if there was a crisis, and right now, it's a problem I can handle. I still want to make the WaddleBoy though. --Dentor What I mean was that we make some games for you to play. Also, we have creative departments and have produced hundreds of popular-selling games for our own one, Cherished Box. Besides, you only have 6'' games, while we have about ''1 hundred thousand games for you to convert into a PengStation-compatible game. Also, WaddleBoy will still cause confusion, and we have to merge. I really don't want you and your rival, Snowtendo to merge and form stakes. You know you will start a war, like how Eastshield Fried Fish and McDoodles introduced two special promotions? I think we should create something more, intresting. Something like, "WaddleBoy EXTREME". It will have a similar design to the Snowtendo DS, and your PSP, but with more features! One screen, with lots of buttons, and special compatibiliy to the PengStation console. That would be a better idea, won't it? ----Alex001 11:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I love your company! So, we make a console that if Snowtendo tried to make a console to challenge it, it won't be as good because we came prepared. So, yes, you can make us a few games, we'll review them and see if they're good enough to be PengStation Games. And I think we should go ahead with WaddleBoy EXTREME! -Dentor Absouloutely. We have been all the while inventing games for our box. My company will start to invent a game. Kwiksilver's game is not made by us, by the way. ----Alex001 12:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC)